


Flip the Coin (Feed the Beast)

by KittyWillCutYou



Series: All of Hell's Angels [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Beads, Dante's down to try almost anything at least once, Didn't I mention my Dante was a thot?, Does this count as bondage?, Extremely Dubious Consent, Granted this is was not what he signed up for, Here come the tentacles again ya'll, I honestly didn't mean to link this with the last one but, Look ya'll I just want Dante to get his back blown out every which-way from sunday, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, We'll go with that, and then never speak of them again, but sometimes ya gotta make sacrifices, i'm on a roll, monster tongue, no beta we die like men, this is going to become a running theme probably, whatever, whoops they're alive, yeah?, yep, you can't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: Sputtering in indignation, Dante nearly dropped Ivory in his haste to push the tongue away, despite the tentacle wrapped around his limb greatly restricting his movements. “Oi! What the fuc-! I didn’t agree to this!” He spat, struggling against the hold.“But you did.” The voice contradicted, calm as it pleased, as if Dante weren’t currently being molested by a slobbering beast. “As soon as you stepped foot through the gate. The price for its power, the Guardian must be fed.”





	Flip the Coin (Feed the Beast)

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected to "Gonna Swallow the Keys to Your Heart" but it's not a necessary read.

The world tilted on its axis and the shift from one pocket dimension to another almost smack-dab in the middle of world of demons, nearly sent the seasoned devil hunter to his knees. Dante grit his teeth, fangs unconsciously lengthening as the energy from the medallion clutched in his hand surged and branched outward. 

He hadn’t expected the charge to be so aggressive, but there seemed to be no going back now. The words of the wise voice that had first whispered the incantation to him echoed in his head.

It had said something about a ‘price’ of some sort, but Dante was confident enough that he could fight his way out of just about anything if necessary or use his head to get out of a jam, even if people got a kick out of insinuating otherwise. 

Winded but none the worse for wear, the hunter righted himself, lips quirking in bemusement as he surveyed the change in environment.

“Definitely wasn’t expecting that…” He chuckled, shaking his snowy locks out like a dog as if trying to rid himself of a sudden chill.

Years hunting both alone and with friends had left him thinking himself pretty much immune to just about everything the deep depths could throw at him. Still, occasionally they managed to surprise him.

Expanding around him in a circle of about sixty feet in width, the area on which he stood seemed to be a plate made of very dark metal and pulsing with energy. The amulet he’d invoked was still clenched in his right hand and he tilted his silver head in curiosity, noting the slight ache in his body. 

His own demonic instincts were awake and writhing just beneath his skin, unsettled but not really giving out any specific indicators as to what might be wrong. At least, not yet. With a scoff, he tucked the medallion away somewhere on his person, intent on doing what he needed to gain its power and get the hell out. “And here I thought I’d seen everything.” 

The air was charged with electricity and the hairs at the nape of the hunter’s neck stood on end once he’d righted himself, telling him without a doubt that he was not alone. Not that he’d expected anything less. 

The unknown entity was almost completely undetectable even to Dante’s heightened senses, even though he knew there was definitely _something_ there. It intrigued him and put him on high alert, curious and eager for whatever it was to show itself.

He hoped it would give him a decent challenge.

Despite how unfamiliar he was with the immediate area, Dante knew that he was definitely still within the demonic plane. Perhaps some kind of smaller pocket dimension? “Aww, don’t tell me you’re shy.” he cooed, lips drawing back over one of his pronounced canines, eyes flashing electric blue beneath his silver bangs. 

Whatever the case, a fight would do him some good, he reasoned. There was an intense heat gathering beneath his skin and in his lower belly like a kind of low grade arousal. Dante wondered at the feeling combined with that fact that though he’d tucked the medallion away, he could still feel its presence giving intense heat that sunk into his skin. 

“Here boy,” Dante whistled, knowing that being likened to a common canine got under the skin of most beings if they were of any decent intelligence. Laughing, he pat his thigh a couple times for good measure as if he were calling a wayward pet, lips set in a cocky smirk.

For long moment there was no response but then the air rippled. 

Something solidified partially out of the darkness before diving for him and Dante whooped loudly as he dodged out of the way. He could hear massive steps thundering against the plate as they shot past before changing direction and coming back around toward him. 

With narrowed eyes, he pulled Ebony and fired off a few rounds, but most of the bullets were knocked swiftly from the air by an unseen force. A few more shots found their mark and sent blood and flesh flying but whatever it was didn't slow down.

It obviously didn’t like being shot however and it roared violently with rage as it continued bounding towards him at high speeds. A brief flicker of yellow light blinking across what the hunter imagined was the monster's face before fading out. 

Dante grit his teeth and dove out of the way of a ripple of displaced air and the shadows wavered, revealing briefly something that walked on all fours though it's front limb sported hands not paws. Multiple long semi-transparent appendages could be seen sprouting from its back before it went completely invisible again. 

“What the fuck?” Dante swore, jerking back as something lashed at the air where he’d been standing. 

Massive footsteps clanged against the plate below their feet and he realized that whatever it was probably sported some serious claws, considering the way he could see sparks kick up with every step. 

Just his luck.

Prepared to play a game of matador, Dante flared his coat around himself in a blatant dare, holding one crimson edge out. “Here, boy!” Dante taunted, whistling sharply once again. The blurry form of the towering monstrosity rippled visibly like a heatwave and a rumbling growl rolled through the air that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Despite the blatant danger, he couldn’t help the cheeky grin splitting his face and with a laugh Dante clicked his tongue. The demon shot forward, charging at him full tilt and Dante braced himself in preparation to dive out of the way.

Grinning like a madmen, Dante reached back over his shoulder and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his broadsword, Rebellion. The beast materialized, revealing its true form with its gaping maw and rows upon rows of sharpened teeth. 

What looked like at least a dozen glowing yellow eyes fixed themselves upon him as it dove forward.

Right as the beast was upon him, he pulled his blade free with the intention of cleaving the demon apart, but before he could make his move, something wrapped around his ankle. 

Unexpectedly, his foot was snatched out from underneath him. The creature roared before barreling into him and without his footing Dante was slammed mercilessly into the ground.

The force of the blow knocked the breath from his lungs, but that didn’t stop him from bringing his opposite arm up to keep the gaping maw at bay. He fired off rounds from Ebony, the bullets chipping off scale and flesh, but it wasn't quite enough apparently.

Something shot out and snagged his wrist, bringing the barrel of the darker gun up and away and Dante snarled. “Peace, Hunter!” cried a voice, which was hilarious considering the sheer size of the creature seemingly trying to maul the man underneath it.

Its maw opened wide and Dante’s eyes grew round as saucers as he expecting to be taken a bite out of. It would heal of course, but it would still hurt like a bitch and that was assuming the damn thing didn’t just take his whole head off!

He didn’t think he would heal from that and he really did not want to find out, thank you very much!

However, instead of teeth, a massive tongue rolled out and swept form his chest to his face. He couldn’t help but sputter and groan in response to the feeling, like being licked by a dog only a thousand times more wet.

“Jesus, get off me!” Dante cried, shaking his head and shivering at the slimy feeling that clung to his skin. He tried to go for Ivory again and got his hand around the gun, but another sinuous appendage caught that wrist as well.

“The price must be paid, Hunter!” said the echoing voice and Dante managed to open his eyes, clenching his teeth as he glared up into the numerous glowing yellow irises of the creature pinning him to the floor. 

“oh, so you _can_ talk?” Dante grudgingly inquired, trying to wrench himself free but to no avail. The thing holding him down looked like a cross between a dog and a crocodile if a dog and a crocodile could be the size of an elephant. 

Completely covered in darkly mottled reptilian skin, its tongue lolled out of its mouth in a very canine manner and Dante finally took note the excessive amount of large partially transparent tentacles waving behind it. 

They sprouted from its head and appeared to grow longer the further down its back one went and Dante shuddered faintly with the knowledge that they were strong enough to hold him down and more. “This is the guardian, I am it's voice.” The low even voice continued. “And the price must be paid!”

The tentacles proceeded to drag Dante closer even as he continued to fight their hold, his breathing kicking up. “Wait, wait, wait, what price are we talking about here?!” Because he was absolutely not letting this thing eat him or whatever.

“The Price!” The voice said more forcefully and then the creature used its massive clawed hands to grab the hunter’s thighs and spread them. Dante sputtered and struggled, but he wasn’t quick enough to stop them nor was he expecting what came next.

That ridiculously large and hot tongue pressed between his thighs and swept practically midway up his stomach. His clothes were still on thankfully so it wasn’t direct contact, but he could feel the sheer heat and moisture through the fabric. 

Sputtering in indignation, Dante nearly dropped Ivory in his haste to push the tongue away, despite the tentacle wrapped around his limb greatly restricting his movements. “Oi! What the fuc- I didn’t agree to this!” He spat, struggling against the hold.

“But you did.” The voice contradicted, calm as it pleased, as if the hunter weren’t currently being molested by a slobbering beast. “As soon as you stepped foot through the gate.The price for its power, the Guardian must be fed.” The sound of tearing fabric made Dante flinch, his teeth bared in a snarl as he fought to free himself.

This was so not happening! On one hand, yeah he really needed the secret of this medallion like yesterday, on the other hand this was absolutely not what he fucking signed up for!

“Relax, Hunter.” The voice chuckled. “Enjoy it.” The words were punctuated by the sound of ripping clothing and Dante’s fervent cursing. “Fuck you!” he snarled, even as tentacles wrapped around his upper arms and legs, his elbows and knees and torso. 

Husky laughter floated out into the air from nowhere and Dante grunted as sharpened incisors tore into his trousers, shredding them like paper. He felt damp air on his skin and yelled in alarm, the proximity of the heated form atop him causing him to break out into a sweat. 

The tearing of fabric continued until his shirt fell open from the middle in tatters, ripped beyond repair, buttons scattered every which way and buckles torn to scraps. The beast rumbled and Dante groaned in discomfort as that tongue swept from between his legs all the way up to the hollow of his throat.

There was basically no protection from the slick of saliva coating his skin and he clenched his teeth as it took another lick of him, tongue rasping along his skin. The surface of it felt faintly barbed.

“Y-you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Fate of the world and all that aside, this was excessive. Dante shuddered as the massive tongue slathered over his cock and balls, pants all torn to shit and unable to do very much about any of it.

The next drag of tongue slid him up the floor a little, pressing all the way up his neck and Dante groaned in a mixture of disgust and shock at the fact that it was actually starting to feel good. Grimacing, he strained against the appendages holding him down, muscles bulging.

His chest was slick and the combination of bare skin and open air made his nipples pebble. This was definitely not his day. 

Dante released a shuddering breath as the tongue finally backed off a little and it was all he could do to try and push the snout nosing at his belly button away with the tentacles trying to obstruct his every move. They tightened viciously in response to his fighting and Dante found his arms tugged up and bound above his head. 

He tried kicking out, but the weight on his legs and the hold on his thighs kept him from doing much. Incensed, he threw his head back against the metal beneath him with a cry of frustration, the sharp bang echoing around them. 

“Motherfucker!” he spat, thrashing as best he could given his position.

Dante flinched when the tips of those dangerous claws pierced through his leather pants and nicked his inner thighs. Something thick and wet slithered down his belly towards his cock and Dante went abruptly still in realization of exactly where this was going.

Of course, because apparently his luck was complete shit.

He almost didn’t want to look, but he couldn’t not as one of those transparent tentacles made its way down towards his shaft. Ridiculously enough he could see that his body was starting to show interest despite himself and wasn't that just a bitch. Despite his protests, it wrapped slowly around his length, squeezing faintly as it forced his limp dick upright.

The tentacle constricted around him in a way that made Dante swear violently, his right leg kicking out at the underbelly of the demon holding him captive. “Ease up, asshole!” He snapped, head flopping back against the plate with a bang as he glared up into the seemingly endless abyss above them.

The tentacles holding his limbs tightened and Aeon came to mind with her pretty smug smiles and stupid demon tree. Slowly starting to jack him off, the tentacle constricted and then relaxed around him repeatedly and with a grunt Dante raised his head to glare down between his legs. “You're really not gonna let this go are you?” The entity didn't reply immediately though it's eyes were bright and focused directly on him.

“No.” Said the voice, matter a fact and Dante groaned in frustration, smacking his head into the plate again while the demon simply forced his thighs further apart. “Fuck it.” He hissed. After all, he'd already been down a similar road. His cock had even risen to attention and started to slowly leak despite his protesting. Jesus, what did that even say about him? 

Probably nothing good, but what else was new?

Before he could start to dwell on that particular train of thought, the beast made a low warbling cry. One of its larger tentacles wrapped around his waist and lifted his lower half up off the floor. He took a moment to mourn the fact that he wouldn't be able to get his jacket off before things got really messy and he was probably going to have to clean it later.

Numerous wriggling appendaged descended on him, sweeping over his chest and sensitive nipples and gliding across his twitching abs in ways that made him shudder. “Ugh!” One prodded at his mouth but he snapped his teeth at it, canines flashing in warning and obviously irritated with his position. He'd decided to go with it, but dammit he was not going to be easy. 

For the moment the tentacle backed off from his mouth, but he could see it wavering in the air out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him to let his guard down. One of the others descended between his legs and slid along the crack of his ass with deliberate slowness that shook him. He could do little more than shiver and clench his teeth against the feeling. 

These tentacles were different from the ones Aeon used on him, less ridges and way slicker but more solid.

They were clear like glass in appearance and warm and smooth to the touch. With a faint blue glow they left his nerves sparking wherever they tread. Gods, he couldn't fucking believe he was allowing this.

The appendage sliding between his cheeks, circled around his sack and along his perineum before prodding at his entrance and Dante grunted, trying to turn in the unyielding grip of the one wrapped around his waist.

It tightened sharply in response to his shifting and with a stifled cry, Dante felt the tentacle slip past his clenching ring of muscle. He sucked in a breath between his teeth, back bowing as he fought to keep from moaning outright. His body locked up for a second and goddammit all to hell he hated how much he liked that feeling. 

“Guh-!” His right knee was pressed back by that same gigantic hand, palm scorching against the underside of his thigh. A ripping sound cut through the air that further emphasized how unsalvageable his pants were by now. “Fuck!” Dante gasped, biting down on his lower lip and turning away from the tentacle that tried to prod at his mouth again.

The form inside him was relatively thick and wriggled as it slipped further in, setting the half-devil's nerves alight. It went so deep it was almost uncomfortable, gliding over his prostate and beyond before stopping momentarily and sliding back out. A low wavering noise from the best cut through the air and the tentacle began to fuck into him slowly.

“Shit…” Breathing laboured, Dante lifted his head to look down and couldn't help but groan. He knew he was a mess even from his own point of view, clothes torn and tentacles smearing slick across his chest and the curve of his collar bones. They lingered over his skin almost like a lover would, leaving glistening trails over his nipples and tweaking them until they puckered pink from the attention.

The tentacle trapping his cock contracted a few more times before the tip of it uncurled from him and slowly began to split down the middle. 

Dante watched with growing unease and outright fascination as something like a mouth opened wide and then curved over the head of his cock before abruptly swallowing him down. The unexpected move made him shout and he could see his own cock through the transparent membrane. 

The suction was mind blowing and his legs shook as he instinctively bucked up into that feeling. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-!” Dante tossed his head with a whimper and strained as the thick ropey tentacle in his ass set a slightly more aggressive pace. He was dragged further towards the creature, his coattails getting rucked up further beneath his back. The oddly warm metal of the plate beneath them press against his sweat-slick skin.

Another tentacle just a slick and smooth as the first prodded at his entrance and Dante quivered, clenching down around the one already inside him. A particularly harsh suck from the tentacle around his cock made his body convulse sharply, but it wasn't enough to completely distract him from the second trying to force its way in.

Keening sharply at the suction, Dante could do nothing but cry out in shock as the tentacle forced its way inside him next to the other. It was all the opening the tentacle still hovering by his face needed and it took its chance, slipping into his mouth and nearly to the back of his throat without warning.

Dante gagged in displeasure, catching a good bit of it between his sharp teeth. Before he could bite the end of the damn thing clean off for the transgression, the tentacles inside him started an onslaught on his prostate that nearly made him howl. He threw his head back in pleasure and the tentacle in his mouth went deeper, nearly causing him to choke outright.

He had to force himself to relax his throat and a mix of saliva and slick leaked from his mouth as the sleek length started to fuck shallowly in and out. The tentacles in his ass sped up their pace and Dante could do nothing but take it as they sent him rapidly towards the edge. His cock twitched in the grasp of warm suction and he cried out around the tentacle in his mouth as he came, body convulsing as a rush of hot warmth hit the back of his throat. 

Forced to swallow it down lest he truly did choke, Dante moaned faintly around the weight in his mouth, rolling his head against the solid metal of the plate. “Mm-!” He felt hazy, silver bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat and he whimpered as another tentacle prodded at his entrance.

It slipped in quite easily along side the others, slick and sopping wet and Dante whimpered as it too began to match pace with its predecessors. Apparently he just couldn’t catch a break.

The tentacle swallowing his cock was still sucking even though he had long-since stopped coming. It was starting to hurt, but he also honestly didn’t exactly want it to stop. It felt too good.

The beast growled low in its chest and Dante could feel the vibrations rolling through him via contact. It gave him chills and he swallowed convulsively around the obstruction in his throat, whining at the pressure. 

It forced itself deeper into his throat, growing wider the further it went and Dante shook his head, turning away in an attempt to escape though it did him little good. Another tentacle was already prodding at his stretched hole and god they were thick, as thick as his wrists if not more. 

He made a noise of distress and the tentacle working its way down his throat retreated suddenly. As soon as it came free, Dante gasped wetly. The half devil choked and spit, drooling cloudy liquid onto the floor as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and then he was moaning, whining, keening.

The tentacles in his ass fucked him mercilessly, abused his hole and Dante turned away from the tentacle that prodded at his mouth, smearing fluid across his hips. “God, fuck, wai-!” He babbled, writhing in their hold. With a yell, he came a second time, nearly weeping as they bowled right through that orgasm and sent him into another that shook him to his core. 

He tried to turn his face away, eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to somehow block out the pleasure, but the tentacle prodding at his lips nudged his chin back straight. 

When he reopened his eyes he found that eerie glowing gaze fixed upon him unwaveringly. 

The intelligence he saw in them sent electricity shooting up his spine and Dante gulped reflexively, body still quivering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ever so slowly, the tentacles began to slide their way out, but Dante knew it wasn’t the end. 

Another appendage floated into view over the beast’s shoulder, its shape changing before his eyes until it differed from the others in that it sported eight bulbous sections from smallest to largest. The smallest was at the tip and Dante paled in realization of what was in store for him.

The beast didn’t waste any time in moving the appendage towards his entrance once the others slid free, followed by a rush of slick and cum. If he wasn’t already a mess before, he definitely was now. 

Dante shook his head, but there was no deterring the beast. The first bulb pressed at his entrance and he grit his teeth as it went in with an audible pop. He’d only tried something like this once before, but honestly this was way more intense, the bulbs bigger and warm because they were alive. 

“Wait, wait-!” The next bulb slipped in and Dante cried out sharply at how sudden it was, his hole clenching around the gap between that first one and the next, fluttering visibly. The beast groaned and started to force the next one in and Dante thrashed, raising his head even though it was impossible to see all of what was happening stuck on his back like he was. 

Another bulb slipped in, almost as wide at his wrist, and he knew they were only going to get bigger. The anticipation between each one almost made him want to cry.

By the time they got to six, Dante was panting like a bitch in heat, chest heaving and practically dripping with sweat. The tentacle that had taken his mouth prodded at his lips and he flicked his tongue out obligingly to lick along the surface. He expected the next bulb to push inside him but instead the bulbs reversed direction. 

Dante’s entire body convulsed as two of them came popping out of him, the feeling so sharp and unexpected he was coming on the spot. He damn nearly bit the tentacle pushing at his tongue in half, tasting a bit of blood where he’d apparently nicked himself with his own teeth.

He sobbed when the bulbs started to force their way back in, going from four, back to six and then seven and they were so big. He felt delirious, thighs jumping when the chain of bulbs reversed again and his count reduced to six and then five. “Please,”he rasped, shivering, muscles twitching. 

The beast merely tilted its head, watching as it began to force the bulbs back inside. The final one was a struggle and Dante shifted his hips in discomfort, shaking his head as it worked its way inside. Something about the feeling of it was so much more and though for a moment Dante thought it wasn’t going to go in, he was eventually proven wrong.

Gut punched was the only way to describe it.

Dante panted in exhaustion, writhing and shaking on the floor. His whole body seized up and when he thought that was the end, the beast started to pull and he wailed. 

Pop! Pop! Pop! Out they came, seven in a row, until only one remained. They left him practically screaming in some odd mix of pleasure and agony as they were all pulled free and then forced back in again.

They did this several more times until Dante was left pleading, shivering from overstimulation. The tentacle that had been sucking on his cock had pulled back at some point, loosely encircling his reddened member and drooling next to his shaft while he leaked sluggishly onto his lower stomach. 

Slowly the tentacle holding his lower half elevated began to inch him back down to the ground and he must have blacked out a little at some point, his vision having gone blurry along the edges. 

Dante grunted faintly as he was tugged just a little closer, the tentacle around his cock unraveling completely. With the the bulbs suddenly nowhere in sight, that large scorching hot tongue made an appearance again. It flopped down to land with a wet plop on his stomach that made him flinch.

“More?” Dante asked in disbelief. The tentacles holding his arms captive loosened and he was allowed to pull them free. Having been held in such a manner left his limbs tingling, but that didn’t stop him from resting his hand on the large crocodilian snout snuffling over his abdomen.

He shoved half-heartedly but the oversized bastard wouldn’t budge, taking languid swipes with its tongue at his skin and licking up the cum pooling on his belly. Dante hissed at the hot streak of tongue gliding over his skin and was unsurprised when the muscle began to descend, passing over his cock and balls until it was nudging at his hole. 

He was raw there and oversensitive, but he didn’t stop the monster when it prodded at his entrance, the tip of its undulating appendage slipping inside. 

Already beyond slick enough for it and stretched, Dante simply raised his knees more, his hole more or less lax from the previous bombardment. His breath hitched sharply as the muscle slipped inside him, slick and cum spilling out as it began to fuck him in earnest. 

How was this his life?

Dante writhed in an attempt to arch away, but large hands curled around his hips, elevating them so that it was more difficult to escape. He sobbed but the tongue only fucked him harder, reaching that place inside him that had already been so thoroughly abused previously.

It hurt just as much as it felt good and Dante rolled his hips, chasing that delicious pleasure, trying to send himself over the edge one more time. The monster’s tongue reached deep inside him and Dante bit his lip until it bled, wrapping his hands around the fingers currently holding his hips aloft. 

“Ahh-Ah-!” He gasped, mouth falling open on broken cries until finally he reached his peak. He came, clenching down around the huge tongue in his ass, nothing but liquid heat rolling over him. The beast fucked him through the waves as Dante rode them, his hips bucking sharply. Once his cock was spent the tongue inside him mercifully began to retreat. 

The beast warbled as Dante whimpered, slowly lowering the hunter’s limp body fully to the floor. It heaved a great breath so hot it blew steam and then settled down between Dante’s legs, nudging at his hip. Dante could only pat absently at its snout, nearly boneless in the afterglow and too tired to even be angry.

“Was that fucking enough for you?” He slurred irritably, eyes half-lidded and threatening to close. The voice chuckled, echoing faintly around them as it replied.

“Paid in Full.”


End file.
